Dunbar R. Ransom
Dunbar R. Ransom commanded Union artillery in the American Civil War. Early life Dunbar Ransom was born at Fayetteville, North Carolina on January 10, 1831 but moved to Vermont. He is listed as the eldest son of Col Truman B. Ransom and brother of Gen Thomas E. G. Ransom.Wyllys Cadwell Ransom, Historical Outline of the Ransom Family of America, Ann Arbor: Richmond & Backus, 1903, p. 29. On June 7, 1855 Ransom was appointed from civilian life as a 2nd lieutenant in the Third U. S. Artillery.New York Times, July 30, 1855, p. 6. On December 31, 1856 he was promoted to the rank of 1st lieutenant and served on the West Coast of the United States. At that rank he participated in the later stages of the Yakima War in an expedition during 1858 that culminated in the Battle of Four Lakes near Spokane, Washington.H. H. Bancroft, History of California, vol. 24, pp. 465-466. War Service Following the outbreak of war, Lt Ransom was promoted to the rank of captain on November 1, 1861. He was assigned command of Battery L of the Third Artillery.General Orders of the War Department … 1861, 1862 & 1863 …, New York: Derby & Miller, 1864, p. 264. However, Capt Ransom soon took command of Battery C, 5th U. S., accompanying the Pennsylvania Reserves at the Second Battle of Bull Run.War of the Rebellion, series 1, volume 12, part 2, p. 256. Ransom’s battery remained with the Reserves when they joined I Corps of the Army of the Potomac in time for the Battle of Antietam. Gen George G. Meade, who led the division at Antietam, praised Ransom’s battery for its support of the Reserves as they advanced into and beyond the Cornfield.http://www.civilwarhome.com/meadeant.htm Battery C supported the Reserves at the Battle of Fredericksburg, where their attack penetrated the Confederate right flank for a time. During the following year, the battery served with the second division of I Corps at the Battle of Chancellorsville.War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 19 pt. 1, p. 172, vol. 21, p. 517, vol. 25 pt. 1, p. 158. After Chancellorsville, the Union artillery was reorganized. The Reserve Artillery was grouped into brigades. Ransom’s battery joined the First Regular Brigade, and Capt Ransom took command of the larger formation. Lt Gulian V. Weir took command of his battery.War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 25 pt. 2, p. 585. The other batteries were Battery H 1st U. S. (Lt Chandler P. Eakin), Batteries F and K 3rd U. S. (Lt John G. Turnbull) and Battery C 4th U. S. (Lt Evan Thomas).War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 27 pt. 1, p. 167. At the Battle of Gettysburg, the brigade was not engaged until July 2, 1863. Eakin’s battery served on Cemetery Hill. The other batteries served on Cemetery Ridge or in advance of that ground. On July 2 the batteries of Turnbull and Thomas were advanced toward the Emmitsburg Road to support the advanced position of second division III Corps. Turnbuil was posted near the Rogers House and Weir near the Codori Farm. The batteries were forced back by the attack of Richard H. Anderson’s division.Harry Pfanz, Gettysburg: the Second Day, Chapel Hill : University of North Carolina Press, 1987, p. 364 map 15-1. Ransom was wounded by a sharpshooter while leading Turbull’s battery into position. He slid from his horse as a result of this wound.Pfanz, pp. 358-359. The account is different in Bradley M. Gottfried, The Artillery of Gettysburg, Nashville: Cumberland House, 2008, p. 137, where the wound is attributed to artillery fire. Weir’s battery lost 3 guns in the same action. In later years, brooding over this loss, Weir was driven to take his own life in 1886.Pfanz, pp. 377-378. The batteries of Thomas, Weir and Trumbull all served on Cemetery Ridge during the Confederate bombardment and unsuccessful assault on July 3. The First Regular artillery brigade lost 68 casualties in two days of fighting.http://www.virtualgettysburg.com/exhibit/monuments/pages/um239.html After Gettysburg, the battery was sent to New York City following the New York Draft Riots of July 13–16.War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 29 pt. 2, p. 145. After returning to the Army of the Potomac with Battery C, Ransom was assigned to the 2nd brigade of Horse Artillery under Capt William M. Graham. The battery served in the Bristoe Campaign and the Mine Run Campaign during the fall of 1863.War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 21, pp. 5, 517. When campaigning resumed in the spring of 1864, Ransom had succeeded Graham in command of the 2nd Horse Artillery Brigade. He led this formation in the Overland Campaign, including the Battle of the Wilderness and the Battle of Spotsylvania.War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 33, p. 1049, vol. 36, pp. 116, 209. Later in the campaign, all the Horse Artillery apparently was consolidated under the command of Capt James M. Robertson. This was the situation until just before the beginning of the Siege of Petersburg, when Ransom resumed command of his brigade.War of the Rebellion, series I vol. 40 pt. 2, p. 551, vol. 46 pt. 3, p. 1040. In late 1864, Ransom was transferred to the Union Army of the Shenandoah, where he commanded the consolidated Batteries C, F and K of the 3rd U. S. Artillery. His battery was involved in the Battle of Berryville, but it was on detached duty at the time of the Battle of Opequon.Personal Memoirs of P. H. Sheridan, New York: Charles L,. Webster & Co., 1888; reprint Scituate: Digital Scanning Inc., 1998, vol. 2, p. 21. Gen Sheridan, in his Memoirs, shows Ransom present at the Battle of Cedar Creek.Personal Memoirs of P. H. Sheridan, vol. 2, p. 79. Capt Ransom remained in the Middle Military Division to the end of the war.Thomas A. Lewis, The Guns of Cedar Creek, New York : Harper & Row, 1988, p. 335. Post war In 1872 Capt Ransom was dismissed from the service.The Daily Picayune, Friday, July 16, 1897, pg. 4. One obituary said he had not complained to others of his misfortunes.Dallas Morning News, July 12, 1897 He undertook railroad work with the Fort Worth and Denver Railway. Later in life he was aided by Gen Grenville M. Dodge, the president of the railroad, who had Congress restored Ransom to the Army’s retired list by a special act in 1894.U. S. Statutes at Large, vol. 28 (1894), p. 995. Dunbar Ransom died at St. Joseph’s Infirmary in Fort Worth, Texas on July 11, 1897. His body was embalmed to await burial by his brother-in-law Capt James O’Hara of the Third U. S. Artillery.The Daily Picayune, Friday, July 16, 1897, pg. 4. Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army officers Category:1897 deaths